tunneltownfandomcom-20200215-history
Breeding Guide
There are 31 breeds as of June 2, 2014. The Founder Bunny is no longer in the game for new players who have started after July 18-21, 2013. The table below describes which pairings create which breeds. Order in which the bunnies are on the dance platforms matters. Key: The first row and column of the table are the parents. The column bunnies refer to the bunnies on the left of the platform, and the top row bunnies refer to parent on the right side of the platform. The breeds listed in the cell of the parents refers to the possible offspring. Every pairing has a possibility to produce the parent's breed as offspring, so the redundancies are not included in this table. Every parent can produce the parent breed with regular frequency, except for the Turtle, which is noted with its exceptions. These pictures below will have confirmation of the breeding pairs above. The bunnies (in order), the user's level, and date taken should be included in the caption. Please contribute to the slideshow. We would like to have pairings checked at every update for new bunny offspring. Dust bunny gallery IMG 5136.PNG|dust + dust, lvl 18, 6/9/14 IMG 5081.PNG|dust + prairie, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG_5082.PNG|prairie + dust, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5084.png|dust + mountain, lvl 17, 6/8/14 14.png|mountain + dust, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5085.png|dust + chinchilly, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5086.png|chinchilly + dust, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5088.png|dust + seafoam, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5087.png|seafoam + dust, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5089.png|dust + paradise, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5090.PNG|paradise + dust, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5092.PNG|dust + sun, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5091.PNG|sun + dust, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5093.PNG|dust + snail, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5094.PNG|snail + dust, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5096.PNG|dust + leopard, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5095.PNG|leopard + dust, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG_5142.PNG|dust + mouse, lvl 18, 6/9/14 IMG 5097.PNG|mouse + dust, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5137.PNG|dust + turtle, lvl 18, 6/9/14 IMG 5138.PNG|turtle + dust, lvl 18, 6/9/14 Prairie bunny gallery IMG 5139.PNG|prairie + prairie, lvl 18, 6/9/14 IMG 5099.PNG|prairie + mountain, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5100.PNG|mountain + prairie, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5102.PNG|prairie + chinchilly, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5101.PNG|chinchilly + prairie, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5103.PNG|prairie + seafoam, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5104.PNG|seafoam + prairie, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5106.PNG|prairie + paradise, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5105.PNG|paradise + prairie, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5107.PNG|prairie + sun, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5108.PNG|sun + prairie, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5110.PNG|prairie + snail, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5109.PNG|snail + prairie, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5111.PNG|prairie + leopard, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5112.PNG|leopard + prairie, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5114.PNG|prairie + mouse, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5113.PNG|mouse + prairie, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG 5141.PNG|turtle + prairie, lvl 18, 6/9/14 IMG 5140.PNG|prairie + turtle, lvl 18, 6/9/14 Mountain bunny gallery IMG_5115.PNG|mountain + mountain, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG_5116.PNG|mountain + chinchilly, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG_5117.PNG|chinchilly + mountain, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG_5119.PNG|mountain + seafoam, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG_5118.PNG|seafoam + mountain, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG_5143.PNG|mountain + paradise, lvl 18, 6/9/14 IMG_5120.PNG|paradise + mountain, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG_5121.PNG|mountain + sun, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG_5144.PNG|sun + mountain, lvl 18, 6/9/14 IMG_5145.PNG|mountain + snail, lvl 18, 6/9/14 IMG_5122.PNG|snail + mountain, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG_5123.PNG|mountain + leopard, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG_5124.PNG|leopard + mountain, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG_5125.PNG|mountain + mouse, lvl 17, 6/8/14 IMG_5146.PNG|mouse + mountain, lvl 18, 6/9/14 IMG_5148.PNG|mountain + turtle, lvl 18, 6/9/14 IMG_5147.PNG|turtle + mountain, lvl 18, 6/9/14 Chinchilly gallery IMG_5126.PNG|6/8/14 IMG_5127.PNG|6/8/14 IMG_5128.PNG|6/8/14 IMG_5129.PNG|6/8/14 IMG_5130.PNG|6/8/14 IMG_5131.PNG|6/8/14 IMG_5132.PNG|6/8/14 IMG_5133.PNG|6/8/14 IMG_5134.PNG|6/8/14 IMG_5135.PNG|6/8/14 IMG_5149.PNG|6/9/14 IMG_5150.PNG|6/9/14 IMG_5151.PNG|6/9/14 IMG_5153.PNG|6/9/14 IMG_5152.PNG|6/9/14